Jeff vs Herobrine
by Matias-the-killer
Summary: Herobrine reta a Jeff a jugar a minecraft a su modo y que lleva a nuestro asesino favorito a una lucha por la sobrevivencia junto a su nuevo amigo...mas o menos
1. Prologo

**Un nuevo día un nuevo reto**

En la casa de las creepypastas

Eran eso de las 3:00 Am. Todos dormían después de un día agotador lleno de victimas menos Jeff quien se pasaba horas y quejando que no había matado a nadie, era cierto sus intentos de asesinatos eran interrumpidos cada vez que intentaba matar su "maldita parte humana" le decía que no Jeff tenía que soportar un mes entero su parte que no le dejaba ni siquiera hacerle un rasguño a una persona inocente o mala, el asesino que después de intentos de asesinato había dormido durante muchas horas y ni siquiera estaba cansado, estaba en la internet mirando mitos, personas que podían ser potenciales asesinos y uno que otro vídeo de terror para su diversión, hasta que entro a una página llamada "Mojang" al entrar algo le empezó a llamar la atención era un juego que se llamaba "Minecraft" al investigar un poco no encontró muchas cosas interesantes y según él sus gráficos eran "Una mierda" hasta que descubrió que "Herobrine" estaba metido en ese juego

-Hola tonto veo que investigas sobre mi juego-dijo alguien desde el chat y en la parte superior decía "Herobrine"

-Hola tonto no sabía que estabas en un juego de niñas con gráficos cagados-dijo Jeff en el chat

-Oh vamos idiota tu no soportarías ni un solo día en mi juego-dijo Herobrine

Jeff se empezó a reír incrédulo a las palabras de Herobrine

-Acepto el reto-dijo Jeff

-Ok…solo que no será ese clásico juego te tengo algo reservado para ti-dijo Herobrine

La pantalla del monitor se puso negro, de ella se pudo ver un Enderman su mano salió de la pantalla y agarro a Jeff, no tardo ni un segundo en que el Enderman se teletrasportara antes Jeff agarro su cuchillo y lo clavo en el estómago del Enderman, el Enderman cayó al suelo dejando dos perlas Ender en el piso Jeff lo recogió un poco molesto porque el Enderman no haya salpicado sangre

-¿Sabes dónde estás?-pregunto una voz grave detrás de Jeff

Jeff volteo y se encontró a un Herobrine un poco más humanizado

-¿Estoy en tu estúpido mundo?-pregunto Jeff

-Si…te diré unas reglas, no puedo visitarte porque se supone que en el juego todos me temen al menos que sean mis lacayos que no puedes ser, tengo un mundo que es como el infierno de minecraft, para no tener piedad de ti se me borrara la memoria cuando vaya al Nether que es mi mundo, Notch el creador de todo esto es el dios de minecraft y yo soy su hermano malvado, no podrás volver hasta que haya pasado uno o dos años aquí y cuando salgas solo serán media hora en el mundo real, no podrás matar al otro humano que vive en este mundo-dijo Herobrine

-¿No puedo matar a otro humano?...¡¿Qué mierda dices tarado?!-pregunto Jeff molesto

-Reprimiré tus instintos para que lo único que no puedas matar es a humanos-dijo Herobrine

Herobrine aplaudió dos veces y con bloques de obsidiana, de su mano salió una bola de fuego que se estrelló contra donde iba a entrar creando un portal con una vista purpura, luego de que atravesó el portal desapareció, Herobrine estaba molesto por varias cosas entre ellas que no pudiera matar a un humano, luego de un tiempo caminando sin rumbo fijo en medio de la noche estaba en una campo sin monstruos hasta que se dio cuenta que una flecha le había rosado el pie casi cerca de el

-Maldición apunte mal-dijo una voz detrás de Jeff

El al voltearse se encontró con un chico de unos 17 años de edad, cabello de color café, tenía puesta una camisa verde agua y unos pantalones azules, ojos marrones y converses blancos, tenía una armadura de hierro y un arco y flecha

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Jeff

El chico se sorprendió y no tardo en decir algo

-Wow es la primera vez que veo un monstruo así y que habla…soy Steve y no te muevas que esto será rápido-dijo apuntando su flecha a la cara de Jeff

Jeff esquivo la fecha que tenía como punto fijo su frente, Jeff salto sobre Steve empujándola, cuando alzo su cuchillo e intento matarle no pudo era como si una fuerza le impidiese matarlo

-"Mierda"-pensó Jeff-levántate que soy un ser humano-dijo el asesino favorito acercando su mano a Steve

El humano dudo unos minutos y agarro la mano de Jeff ayudándole a levantarse

-¡¿Cómo llegaste aquí?! ¡¿De dónde eres?! ¡¿Ahí más contigo?!-pregunto Steve

-¡Tranquilo amigo soy solo yo!-dijo Jeff-por cierto soy Jeff the ki…-Jeff dudo unos minutos en decirle que era un asesino y como entendió él era el único humano en cientos o tal vez miles de kilómetros del mundo-soy Jeff Woods-dijo presentándose

-Mucho gusto...¿Oye tienes donde quedarte?-pregunto Steve

-No-dijo Jeff

-Ven a mi refugio-dijo Steve

Jeff se quedó mirándole unos minutos pensativo

-Ok-dijo Jeff

Luego de unos minutos caminando llegaron a una casa hecha de madera con ventana y una puerta de madera

-¿Esta es tu casa?-pregunto Jeff

-Es mi refugio y me sirve para carnada mientras hago mi casa de verdad-dijo Steve

Ambos entraron a la habitación estaba todo lo necesario, una cama, un cuadro de una flor, una lámpara brillante de redston, un cofre que guardaba una espada, armadura de hierro y muchos filetes

-Lindo refugio-dijo Jeff mirando el lugar

-Gracias pero creo que tu habitación es igual que la mía-dijo Steve

Jeff se fue por un pasillo y encontró su habitación que efectivamente eran idénticas

-¿Tienes algo para escribir?-pregunto Jeff

Steve busco en un cofre y encontró un cartel y una pluma con tinta negra, Jeff escribió en el cartel y luego lo pudo en una pared decía "Habitación de Jeff"

-Bien hecho-dijo Steve

Steve miro hacia la ventana dándose cuenta que pronto seria de día

-¿Qué tal si dormimos unos minutos? dentro de un rato tendremos un día agotador-prepuso Steve

-Ok-dijo Jeff

Steve salió de la nueva habitación de Jeff y el asesino se acostó en su nueva cama listo para que desde mañana comenzara su nuevo reto

**Hola soy yo solo quiero decirles que los otros caps estarán suspendidos un tiempo por una razón obvia…la escuela y también que el próximo cap será más largo, esto es más bien como un prólogo se despies Matias-the-killer **


	2. Chapter 1

**La trampa y un secreto **

Jeff despertó sintiendo que algo andaba mal, cuando fijo su vista a un lado un zombie con espada intentaba atacarlo pero de un salto Jeff esquivo el ataque del zombie cuando iba atacar una flecha traspaso al zombie y haciendo que desapareciera en el piso

-¿Qué demonios paso?-pregunto Jeff

-Un zombie del Nether se metió en el refugio casi siempre pasa eso-dijo Steve entrando a la habitación de Jeff armado con su arco en una mano y en la otra un pico de hierro

-¿Por qué traes el pico?-pregunto Jeff

-Tenemos que escavar para tener materiales para armaduras y armas-dijo Steve

-Bueno-dijo Jeff

Jeff se acercó a un cofre cerca y saco un pico de hierro y salió afuera junto a Steve, nuestro superviviente favorito busco con la vista

-¡Mira ahí una cueva!-dijo Steve emocionado señalando una cueva en ciertas partes había mucho brillo

Jeff y Steve entraron a la cueva y empezaron a escavar y escavar en total encontraron 3 diamantes y muchos bloques de hierro, cuando se fueron al refugio para guardar las cosas y se encontraron con muchos esqueletos con arcos

-Esto es raro ellos naturalmente se queman en el día-dijo Steve

-Es hora de que desaparezcan-dijo Jeff

Steve disparo sus flechas hacia los esqueletos ellos se escondieron detrás de los árboles, Jeff destrozo al primero que estaba cerca de él, cuando el otro se dio cuenta Jeff reacciono rápido y pateo al esqueleto dejándolo tirado en el piso y luego desapareció

-¿Dónde se quedó el otro?-pregunto Jeff

Al voltearse se encontró con la punta de una flecha y una flecha atravesó la cabeza del esqueleto, Jeff pudo procesar lo sucedido unos minutos después

-Un poco más y no la cuento casi me mata este flaco gracias tonto-dijo Jeff impresionado

-De nada feo-dijo Steve

Después de guardar los materiales en el cofre del refugio al salir Jeff se cayó en un hoyo

-¡Jeff! ¡¿Estás bien?!-grito Steve en el hoyo

-¡Ven aquí! ¡Esto es raro!-grito Jeff en el hoyo

-Como toda mi vida-susurro Steve bajando al hoyo

Al entrar se dieron cuenta que era un túnel con varias antorchas en las paredes, Jeff estaba a un lado de Steve, había una palanca con un cartel que estaba arriba de él decía "jala la palanca"

-¿La jalamos?-pregunto Steve

Jeff jalo la palanca antes que Steve pudiera reaccionar, dos bloque de unos metros atrás de ellos se rompieron y una corriente de agua empezó a hundir el túnel

-¡Corre, idiota, Corre!-grito Jeff

Ambos corrieron por salvar sus vidas el túnel era muy largo y angosto y suponían que cuando el túnel se llenara se ahogarían, siguieron corriendo hasta que encontraron un bote al que se subieron y el agua los impulso cada segundo se iban más y más rápidos hasta que la parte inferior del bote se estancara en un bloque de hierro y los chicos fueron tirados hacia una pared que rompieron

-¡AUCH!-se quejaron ambos por un chichón en la cabeza

-¡No debiste jalar la palanca antes de pensar tonto!-dijo Steve

-¡Pero decía "Jala la palanca" y lo hice!-dijo Jeff

Ellos se dieron cuenta que estaban en una habitación, no había nada solo una puerta de madera, al abrirlo se encontraron con unos bloques de madera que estaban en el aire suspendidos

-¿Esto es normal?-pregunto Jeff

-Más o menos-dijo Steve saltando por los bloques

Jeff lo siguió hasta el cuarto cubo donde Jeff ya se estaba cansando, los bloques que dejaron atrás de ellos se estaban cayendo a un enorme pozo lleno de lava

-¡Jeff corre!-grito Steve que estaba en una orilla

-¡Como si fuese tan fácil!-grito Jeff molesto mientras saltaba más rápido hasta que llego junto a Steve y antes que la lava subiera a la superficie entraron a otra sala esta era enorme con un camino de hielo que también estaba suspendido en el aire

-Esto es de verdad se está volviendo raro-dijo Steve

Se tiro hacia el camino de hielo resbalando por un largo rato hasta que no se pudo ver, Jeff también se resbalo por el camino luego de unos minutos Jeff se cayó a un pozo pero con mucha agua y al final una escalera de madera

-Creo que fue una trampa-dijo Steve

-No-dijo Jeff mirando una puerta de madera

Ambos subieron por las escaleras y se encontraron con un generador de monstruos

-¡Rayos si era una trampa!-dijo Steve mirando asustado el generador de monstruos

Del generador salieron varios zombis, luego salieron Muchos más, muy pronto estaban rodeados de zombis, Steve y Jeff salieron corriendo por un pasillo cuando llegaron al final se encontraron con un vagón encima de las rieles, no dudaron en subirse cuando Steve iba a jalar la palanca un zombie le intento morder la mano, Jeff le apuñalo al zombie en la cara y este dejo caer y una pala, agarro la pala y ambos fueron conducidos por el vagón, cuando llegaron se encontraron en otra sala pero esta vez había tres caminos cada uno tenía un color de piso diferente, uno era rojo, otro era verde y otro era negro, encima de todo había un cartel que decía "Elije un camino y el correcto te guiara al camino final"

-¿Cuál elegimos?-pregunto Steve

-No lo sé-dijo Jeff

Steve camino por el camino rojo pero regreso corriendo después de unos minutos

-¡Aaaahhhh un creeper!-grito Steve agarrando la mano de Jeff y corriendo hacia el camino verde

Cuando corriendo muy profundo en el camino verde un Enderman ambos pararon al notar que un creeper estaba detrás de ellos y un Enderman se acercaba a ellos

-¡¿Qué hacemos?!-pregunto Steve asustado

Jeff empezaba a ponerse cada vez más nervioso a medida que se acercaban a ellos, saco su palo y empezó a escavar en el suelo y haciendo un camino hasta el camino negro que había una puerta de madera, cuando la abrieron se encontraron con un camino con muchos interruptores en el piso

-¿Ahora qué?-pregunto Steve

-Espera un segundo-dijo Jeff

Cuando intento pisar un interruptor noto que debajo de él estaba un muro hecho de dinamita que sostenía los interruptores

-A ver si pisamos el interruptor nos volamos tal vez hasta los cielos, pero si no cruzamos…-dijo Steve mirando lo que parece un acantilado

-Creo que no tenemos otra opción-dijo Jeff

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Steve

Jeff señalo al creeper que lo estaba siguiendo y cuando iba a explotar Steve y Jeff corrieron por el camino el primer interruptor exploto haciendo que los otros se detonen cada vez más rápido el camino se hacía cada vez más añicos cuando más bloques de TNT explotaban corrieron hasta que se encontraron con otra sala nueva pero la mitad estaba en el exterior, se pudo ver los verdes pastos y los árboles

-¿Este es el final?-pregunto Jeff

-Eso parece-dijo Steve

La noche se hizo presente la luna se posó en lo más alto mientras dos nubes lo cubrían un poco habiendo que su resplandor iluminara, cuando estaban a escasos metros del hogar/refugio una flecha salió dispara casi dándole a Jeff en el hombro, Un esqueleto con arco se vio en lo más alto de una montaña

-¡¿Ahora qué demonios hacemos?!-pregunto Jeff

-¡Quédate aquí!-dijo Steve

Jeff miro en lo más alto mirando fijamente al esqueleto esperando su movimiento

-¡¿Ah que esperas idiota?!-pregunto Jeff

Cuando el esqueleto iba a disparar otra vez una flecha le dio en el hombro

-¿Pero qué demonios?-dijo Jeff

Steve tenía una armadura de oro con un arco encantado, le volvió a disparar pero esta vez no le dio al esqueleto

-Jeff tienes que buscar una forma de cruzar la montaña sin que eso nos mate-dijo Steve

Jeff agarro a Steve usándolo con escudo humano las flechas del esqueleto le daban a la armadura cuando estaba a centímetros de la cima de la montaña una flecha le dio a Jeff en el hombro

-¡Arg! ¡Maldito!-grito Jeff

Steve salto unos centímetros sobre la cabeza del esqueleto y Steve lo pateo en la cabeza haciendo que se cayera

-¡Ahora dime calaca con arco! ¡¿Quién demonios te envió?!-pregunto Jeff

-Jeff los esqueletos no hablan-dijo Steve

-¡¿Y a ustedes quién diablos les envió?!-pregunto el esqueleto

Steve se quedo mirando en un estado de entre shock y impresionado mientras que Jeff lo miraba molesto

-¡Cállate!-grito Jeff

-No nos envió nadie-dijo Steve

-¡No finjan en la isla 3 nos informaron que unos invasores llegaran hasta aquí!-dijo el esqueleto

-¿Isla 3?-preguntaron Steve y Jeff

-No finjan que no saben que hay siete "Hunters"-dijo el esqueleto

-¿"Hunters"?-preguntaron Steve y Jeff

-Son los humanos que nos declararon la guerra hace mucho tiempo-dijo el esqueleto-y si mal no recuerdo ellos tienen un tatuaje en el ante brazo-se remanga las mangas a ambos chicos y mira sus antebrazos-¡Entonces no lo son!

-No-dijeron ambos

-Perdonen pero no es normal ver a un humano y un monstruo trabajando para defendernos-dijo el esqueleto

-¿Monstruo?-pregunto Steve luego mira a Jeff-oh no él es humano

-¿Cómo que es humano con esa cara de payaso deforme?-pregunto el esqueleto

Jeff lo tiro hacia el camino de la montaña dejándolo tirado al frente de la puerta

-¡¿Qué te pasa tonto?!-pregunto el esqueleto

Jeff señalo el crepúsculo (no confundir con el libro de mierda XD) que hacia poner al sol saliendo para hacer un nuevo amanecer

-¡Escóndete rápido en la casa mierda!-grito Jeff

El esqueleto no dudo ni un segundo en abrir la puerta y correr al interior para refugiarse de los rayos del sol, luego Steve y Jeff se sentaron en unos bloques de madera cuando entraron al salón/comedor

-Jeff te tengo una pregunta-dijo Steve

-¿Cuál?-Jeff lo mira esperando su respuesta o más bien pregunta

-¿Qué te paso?-pregunto Steve

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Jeff

-¿Por qué tienes la piel del color de la leche, porque siempre sonríes y que son esos círculos alrededor de tus ojos?-pregunto Steve

-Mira….a mí me quemaron por eso mi piel es blanca, también me quemaron los parpados por eso no puedo pestañear pero si dormir con los ojos abiertos y me cortaron las mejillas por eso siempre sonrió-dijo Jeff

Steve se quedó mirándole extrañado y raro a Jeff

-¿Quién fue?-pregunto Steve

-Un hijo de puta llamado Randy-dijo Jeff

-Oigan ¿puedo pedirles un favor?-pregunto el esqueleto

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntaron Steve y Jeff

-Necesito una poción para que pueda caminar durante el día-dijo el esqueleto

-Bueno pero ¿Qué necesitamos?-pregunto Steve

-Todo está en esta lista-dijo el esqueleto dándole una hoja en forma de lista a Steve

-Bueno los primeros en la lista es un ojo de araña y otro de zombie-dijo Steve

-¡Haya vamos!-dijo Jeff saliendo por la puerta junto con Steve dejando solo al esqueleto en la casa/refugio

Jeff y Steve caminaron por una cueva oscura se adentraban cada vez más la oscuridad se intensificaba a cada paso que daban hasta que encontraron seis puntos rojos brillosos

-¿Qué son estas cosas?-pregunto Jeff tocando los puntos rojos

-No lo se espera-dijo Steve poniendo una antorcha a un lado iluminando el lugar dejando ver a una enorme araña de un tamaño mayor que el de Jeff

-¡Mierda!-grito Jeff corriendo fuera de la cueva

Steve saco su espada de hierro y cuando iba a atacar la araña lo envolvió con su telaraña

-"Mierda si Jeff no aparece pronto seré comida de araña" pensó Steve

La araña la agarro suavemente con sus mandíbulas y lo dejo pegado a un lado de la pared, una flecha leda a Steve en el brazo derecho, Jeff había regresado con un arco y con armadura de hierro

-¡Me diste a mi idiota!-grito Steve herido

-Ups falle-dijo Jeff

La araña salto hacia Jeff y este lo esquivo poniéndose a un lado del arácnido, la araña envolvió a Jeff de la cintura para abajo y cuando iba a continuar Jeff le saco un ojo con su cuchillo la araña se enojó más y Steve se soltó de la telaraña y empujo a la araña al exterior dejándolo a merced del sol que lo quemo

-Bien hecho casi haces que me maten-dijo Steve

-Si pero no paso-dijo Jeff quitándose la telaraña

-¿Dónde encontraremos a un zombi en plena luz del día?-pregunto Steve

-No sé-dijo Jeff

Empezaron a buscar, caminaron hasta una colina rocosa donde tuvieron que parar para vigilar los alrededores

-¡Jeff cuidado el piso no es muy resistente!-dijo Steve

-Calma amigo no pasara nada-dijo Jeff….


End file.
